Justice League: Chronicles of Fox
by Resurrection of the Forgotten
Summary: With the Fourth Shinobi War over Naruto finds himself transported to a new world in desperate need of a Hero. Unable to return to the Elemental Nations he will do everything he can to protect this world from what ever threatens it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first chapter of a fic that has been churning in my head for weeks. I have a fair bit of chapters planned out, nothing written but plenty planned, even the beginning ideas of some original chapters. I've written this mostly because I noticed that there aren't that many stories with Naruto paired with Diana, even less that are actually being updated, and while this one won't be updated frequently it will be updated. I'm also planning to add Kara to the pairing.**

**I'm going to admit straight out to not being a DC universe expert so if you are expect to see many mistakes. **

**Now on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer I do NOT own Naruto, Justice League, or anything else that might appear in this fic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Origins<p>

"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**(Author Notes)**

For the last few hours aliens had been invading planet Earth in what could only be described as something out of War of the Worlds. It had started in Metropolis the home city of the Hero Superman with a single meteor crashing into the city before a walker emerged from the meteor. It stood on three long legs with a mainly white body and triangular head and was able to shoot a beam of energy out of what look like an eye that was part of its head. The Man of Steel found himself' hard pressed to take down even one of the alien walkers, so when two more came out of the meteor things seemed bleak. And though Superman had help from Batman, the world's greatest detective, in his Batjet they were still losing. In the end Superman flew off with Batman in tow in search for a way to turn the tide leaving the army to fight the alien invasion, an invasion that was happening all across the world.

In the mountains Superman broke into a government facility that forcibly contained J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Man-Hunter, and the lone survivor of Mars when the parasite like aliens invaded his home world, killed his people, and stole their shape-shifting powers. He, Superman, and Batman were just leaving the secret government base when they confronted by a general and his soldiers that turned out to be alien foot soldiers. They were tall pale white and black aliens with a single red dot on their heads, all of whom carried blasters that were aimed at the Heroes. Reacting quickly Superman acted as a distraction for Batman and J'onn to get away in the Dark Knight's jet before flying after them.

"That was close." Batman said as he piloted his jet, sparing his passenger a quick glance.

"We're not safe yet." J'onn refuted looking out the side window. "Look," He instructed. Just like the Martian said triangular shaped ships flew out of the surrounding mountains that possessed traits that clearly indicated that they belonged to the white aliens.

With some great piloting skills Batman was able to out maneuver the alien ships and dodge the laser fire, as Superman knocked out as many ships out of the sky as he could. Eventually even the Batman couldn't avoid all the laser fire he was under and was hit, one of his jet's wings being blasted off. "Hang on!" Batman yelled doing his best to land the out of control jet safely, but before too long though the entire Batjet was covered by a green energy that stopped their descent. "What happened?" Batman asked looking around before spotting a dark skinned man in a green and black outfit standing on a mountain edge above them. It was John Stewart the Green Lantern.

"Help has arrived." J'onn answered Batman's question as another figure appeared in the sky, this time a woman with wings on her back and a hawk mask on her head.

The winged woman wielded a mace that sparked with electricity, which she proceeded to smash into two ships destroying them instantly.

"Hawkgirl," Batman spoke, spotting the woman as well. "What is she doing here?" He wondered, looking back at his passenger in question.

At that point J'onn turned transparent before phasing through the Batjet, having recovered enough strength since his rescue to help the others fight against the invaders, and joined the other flying heroes along with Superman as the jet was placed on the ground.

The four Heroes made quick work of many of the alien ships with the use of their respective powers. Though even with their abilities the enemy numbers were far too great as proven when one ship managed to fire its laser and come close enough to knock Hawkgirl out of the sky. Hawkgirl was able barely able to raise her head in time to see the ship that had blasted her out of the sky come around again as it prepared to open fire. But at that very moment a second woman appeared, flying out of the sky and standing between the downed Hawkgirl and the incoming ship. The beauty of a woman was tall with a figure that most supermodels can only dream of having with long raven black hair that came down to her mid-back and striking blue eyes.

"Allow me," The woman said calmly as she began to deflect the laser fire with the use of her silver bracelets until she redirected one of the lasers back at the alien ship.

Green Lantern seeing the trajectory of the falling ship quickly created a dome of green energy with his ring, protecting the two women. "Who's the rookie in the tiara?" He asked Superman, as the Man of Steel threw one of the ships into the side of a mountain.

"Not sure," The last son of Krypton answered, as he and the others moved to regroup where Batman's jet was set down.

Moving across the ground was a red blur that seemed to carrying something over his head, not until he came to a stop beside Batman did it reveal that the blur was in fact Flash, the fastest man in the world. "Hey Bats I think you dropped this." The red speedster said with a grin on his face. The grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of awe when the raven haired woman, along with Superman but Flash wasn't really paying him any attention, landed near them.

Just as Flash was about to open his mouth for one of his cheap pickup lines J'onn cut him off before he could begin by landing next to them, with Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, his gaze fixed on the sky above. "It is not over yet." He informed them, a few alien ships who initially stayed back to provide backup flying towards them.

Before any of them could move to engage the incoming ships a dragon made completely out of fire with a serpentine like body appeared from another mountain and moved towards the ships.

"By the gods," The raven haired woman breathed out, never having seen anything like it, her eyes wide with amazement as she watched the dragon tear through all the remaining ships before it vanished.

Though there was a perpetual frown on the Batman's face it managed to deepen slightly at the sight of the fire dragon, knowing only one person who could pull off a move like that. With a heavy sigh, which drew everyone's attention to him, Batman reached into his utility belt and brought out one of his batarangs, though this one was different from the other ones he had. On the batarang's side was something written on it that none of them could make out, but was something that Superman recognized having seen that same strange writing before.

For a moment the Heroes were blinded by a flash of yellow light. When the light died down they saw someone only a few of them recognized standing there, his hand outstretched with the batarang between his fingers. From what they could tell the person was male wearing a long sleeved black coat/cloak that was closed over his upper body, with an orange shirt barely visible under it, but opened up at waist down. The coat had a hood that the man had over his head and that along with the face mask he wore made it so that only his cerulean blue eyes along with a few strands of sun kissed blonde hair could be seen. He had black ANBU style pants, black steel toed combat boots, and fingerless black gloves on. Around his neck was long orange scarf going over his shoulders and stopping at his mid-back. On his coat's sleeve was the image of a nine tailed fox and on the back was a red spiral with nine white tomes surrounding it. His name is Naruto Uzumaki a shinobi of Konoha but the world, this world anyway, knew him as the superhero Fox.

"Bats," Fox said cheerfully, "You actually used this." He continued handing the batarang with Hiraishin seal on it back to the Dark Knight. "I'm touched," He finished wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Be serious Fox," Batman instructed. "This is no time for games."

"Still no fun I see," Fox murmured, giving the Bat and eye smile, before looking around at the gathered Heroes and instantly spotting Superman. "Ah, Supes you're here too!"

Superman smiled at the blonde man. "Hey their Fox it's been a while." He greeted the fox themed superhero.

"Would someone mind telling me who this guy is?" Green Lantern asked somewhat demandingly.

Naruto turned to look at the dark skinned man aloofly. Judging by the symbol on his chest it was clear that he was a Green Lantern, having met Hal Jordan another Green Lantern before, and at the moment Naruto was wishing it was him that was there instead of this man. Judging by the way he was standing it was obvious that the man was ex-military, possibly even marine, and was therefore very strict and serious. Not necessarily the kind of person that the blonde shinobi got along with as he unintentionally pissed them off because of how he acted.

"The name is Fox," Naruto replied giving a man an eye smile as well after a moment, "Just Fox. Not Foxman, the Fox, or Black/Shadow Fox. Just Fox, remember it!" The blonde Hero proclaimed loudly some traits from his childhood shining through.

"I heard of you." Flash said appearing beside Fox in an instant, "Along with Superman and Batman you're considered one of the best Heroes in the world, a real hot shot. Together you guys are like the Big 3!" He said recalling some of the things he had read and heard about the black clothed Hero alongside with the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight.

Fox looked at the red speedster with a smirk on his face; well what everyone thought was a smirk anyway. "And you're Flash, the fastest man in the world." He stated, a confident and challenging look appearing in his eyes, "Though honestly I think I might be faster."

Flash looked momentarily surprised by Fox's claim before a smirk appeared on his face. "Is that so?" He asked. "I guess we'll just have to race and find out. Just don't feel too bad when you come in second place." Flash finished, matching Naruto's confidence with his own.

"That's enough you two." Batman cut in, "We don't have time for this." He stated before turning his gaze to the blue eyed hero. "What are you doing here Fox? Last I heard you were half way across the country."

"I telepathically summoned him along with the others." J'onn said, "Though before we continue I feel that it is only right that we allow our newest ally to introduce herself." The Martian stated looking toward the raven haired woman.

For the first time Naruto noticed the blue eyed woman, though looking at her he wasn't sure how he could have missed her. She wore a red top with two golden "W" on her bountiful chest, golden belt around her waist, blue bottoms with white stars on them, and red and silver boots that went up to mid-leg. She had on silver bracelets on her wrists and silver star earrings and a golden lasso on her waist. On her forehead she had a gold tiara with a ruby red star on it keeping her hair from falling into her eyes. Her figure was something that Naruto thought had to have been fashioned by the gods themselves as he had never seen a woman like her either in this world or the Elemental Nations. Her toned body spoke of someone that trained frequently.

Apparently he had been starring because a second later Batman elbowed him in order to snap him out of it.

Seeing everyone's attention on her the woman began to introduce herself. "I come from Themyscira." The woman began.

"Where?" Flash asked confusedly.

"The home of the Amazons," Hawkgirl answered. "I always thought it was merely a legend." The winged woman stated.

"I assure you it is as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." Diana introduced herself.

That bit of information reminded Naruto of a similar black haired woman back in the Elemental Nations who would also become the leader of warrior women.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods." Diana continued, "But I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger." She told them.

"Endanger from what exactly?" Flash asked, "I'm usually quick I'm the uptake, but right now I'm completely lost, so would someone mind catching me up and telling what the heck is going on."

While Superman repaired the Batjet with the use of his heat vision J'onn proceeded to tell the gathered Heroes his story. How his home planet was invaded by the aliens, their culture destroyed, and how a small team of Martian survivors led one last desperate attack on the invaders with the use of a nerve gas that paralyzed them. The end result, the attack was successful but J'onn was the only survivor. After it was all over J'onn sealed them away so that they remained in a state of suspended animation.

"For over five hundred years I stood guard over them." J'onn said as he looked out into the distance, "But then while I was in hibernation cycle astronauts from Earth unsealed the strong hold and accidentally revived the invaders."

"Wait," Flash cut in, "Those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars." The speedster said.

"Hmph," Green Lantern huffed. "Some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information." The man decided.

"I'm not so sure," Fox spoke up. "The government is not good at keeping most things secret." He said, "Even if it's just rumors and conspiracy theories you can usually find some information leaked and on the internet. Something like life on Mars would definitely not have been kept secret, especially with how things are now." The dark clothed Hero stated.

"Either way," J'onn continued, "With all the Martians gone the invaders had nothing left to feed upon, so they turned their sights to Earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger." The last Martian informed them. "While I was being held against my will the invaders sent advance agents to disable Earth's defenses."

"That's why they sabotaged the deep space monitoring network." Batman realized, "So that we couldn't detect their activities."

"We've got to stop them before it's too late." Green Lantern stated his eyes glowing green.

"It may already be too late." J'onn said ominously.

"No, it's not too late." Fox refuted shaking his head and drawing the Martian's attention to him. "We are still willing to fight." He continued gesturing to the others. "I refuse to just give up and let these guys win. As long as I still draw breath I will continue to fight for this planet and all those who live here." Naruto finished with conviction clearly evident in his voice.

J'onn stared at Naruto silently for a moment before speaking up. "You have an optimistic way of looking at things." He stated surely.

The sudden rumbling of thunder drew the heroes' attention as they suddenly saw black clouds rising from Metropolis' general direction, bolts of lightning flashing from the clouds and high into the sky, as Superman had to visibly restrain himself from flying off and protecting his home city.

"What was that?" Diana asked looking at the rising clouds.

"It's begun." J'onn replied, having flashbacks of similar events happening back on Mars.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked, looking toward J'onn for answers.

"The invaders are nocturnal." J'onn replied. "They want to blot out the sun so that they can live in perpetual darkness."

"Well I agree with Fox," Flash began moving towards J'onn, "I'm not about to give up without a fight. So let's whip up another batch of that nerve gas and deal with these guys." He said with a confident smile on his face.

"Unfortunately it's not that simple." The last Martian said grimly, wiping the smile off of Flash's face. "The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant." He informed them, "I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured."

"That might have been for the best." Batman stated evenly. "We have no idea what kind of affect the plant could have on Earth, if it could survive in this atmosphere at all. Best case scenario it does what it's supposed to and paralysis the invaders, worst case it slowly kills all life on Earth while making the invaders stronger." He said factually. "We would have to run the plant through some intensive tests and they are not the kind of thing that happens in a couple of hours."

"That's a dark way of looking at things Bats, even for you." Flash said with a frown on his face.

"Someone has to." The Dark Knight said coolly and no one could really contradict that.

"So what's Plan B?" Flash asked moving the conversation along.

"We'll have to take out those factories." Diana decided, though one person in particular didn't appreciate her opinion.

"Lady this is no job for amateurs." John Stewart said brusquely. It's not that he had anything against the Amazon Princess it is just that people lives were at jeopardy and the raven haired woman had no experience when it came to being a Hero. The fact that he had to save her and Hawkgirl from the alien ship that she took down was proof of that.

Diana glared at the dark skinned man. "We Amazons are warriors born," Diana stated. "Want to test me?" She asked Green Lantern challengingly, not about to let anyone talk down to her, as they glared at one another.

Fox stepped in-between Diana and Green Lantern before they could come to blows or things got worse. "That's enough," Fox said sternly, placing his hands on their shoulders and forcing them apart from one another. "We are all on the same side here." He stated, his gaze shifting between the two. "Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. After we've saved the world if you two still want to kick the shit out of each other I won't stop you, until then you'll just have to get along." Naruto finished, restraining himself from blasting the two heroes with K.I.

While neither Green Lantern nor Diana looked all that pleased they relented to put their differences aside for the moment.

"Alright," Naruto continued, "I agree with Diana that we have to take out those factories. If we let the invaders take too much of a foothold they will only be that much harder to defeat later on." The shinobi reasoned, drawing a pleased look from Diana and a disgruntled look from Green Lantern. "We also need to gather information on the enemy, most importantly if they have any weaknesses. The best way to do that is to split up into teams and attack multiple factories." Fox concluded looking to the others and seeing that they agreed with his plan.

Flash was quickest to react, naturally, to Naruto's plan as he sped to Diana's side. "Dibs on the Amazon," He said a smile on his face and an arm over the princess' shoulder, as a dumbfounded look appeared on her face. Unfortunately and fortunately for Flash he would be getting his wish.

* * *

><p>In Egypt Batman, Fox, and Diana were hiding by some destroyed ruins near the sphinx were another alien factory was located. At the moment they were waiting for J'onn to return from scouting the area for away into the factory and Diana was quickly losing her patience. Already the factory managed to block out a majority of the sky, leaving only a few patches to still be visible.<p>

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way." Diana stated frustratingly as an alien walker passed them by.

"But you're not just an Amazon anymore Diana." Fox said, trying to placate the Amazon Princess. "You're a Hero as well and that means doing things differently from what you are used to, and trust me I know how difficult that is." He finished.

"Besides," Batman continued peering around the corner at where the factory was located. "Our objective is to also find any possible weaknesses that they possess." The Dark Knight reminded her. "When we find it we'll strike," He assured her.

At that moment J'onn phased up from the ground. "I have scouted the outer walls," The last Martian reported, "There are no openings."

"Then we'll make our own." Diana determined, finally getting tired of waiting, before flying off.

J'onn moved to stop the Amazon Princess only to be held back by Batman. "Wait," He said. "Let's see what she can do."

Diana flew at one of the alien walkers, gracefully dodging around the laser blasts shot at her as she drew her golden lasso. Managing to get her lasso around one of the walkers legs Diana quickly flew around it before landing on one of its three legs. There were two other walkers that had noticed what the princess was doing and tried to stop her, but even with one hand Diana managed to deflect the laser fire back at them and destroy them. Focusing her attention back on the walker that she was standing on the Amazon started to pull. "Hera, give me strength," Diana prayed.

For a few seconds Diana's strength went up against the walker's before Diana proved to be the stronger of the two, the walker's legs drew closed as it lost its balance. Diana was able to direct it expertly causing it to fall towards the factory and creating a hole in its wall. The raven haired princess looked proudly at her work before turning her gaze to her fellow Heroes. "There is your entrance." She told them confidently before flying in.

"Not bad," Batman decided before glancing towards Fox, "What do you think?"

Naruto hummed thoughtfully before replying. "Well she is headstrong, impatient, brave, and strong." Fox said, keeping the fact that he thought that she was breathtakingly gorgeous to just himself. "Honestly she reminds me of myself when I first started out, only she has the skills and training to back up whatever she does." He continued a grin spreading under his mask. "She only needs a more experience before she becomes something great, a real wonder of a woman."**(1)** Naruto finished before he, Batman, and J'onn went after Diana.

Once inside they found the Amazon Princess defending herself against some aliens' weapon fire. Though seeing that their weapons weren't having any affect and that Diana now had reinforcements caused them to run away. One alien in particular carefully moved around a beam of light from the sun that managed to not only pierce through the black clouds of the sky but also into the hole of the factory, a fact that wasn't missed by Fox or Batman.

"They run like cowards," Diana stated, focused solely on their retreating enemy. "What are you waiting for?" She demanded chasing after the white aliens with J'onn chasing after her.

For a moment Batman and Fox remained behind. "Did you see that?" Batman asked his fellow dark dressed Hero.

"Yeah," Naruto replied looking back at the sun. "You don't think…" He trailed off at the end.

"Possibly," Batman said vaguely before continuing. "Either way we should take this time to come up with a backup plan."

"Always be prepared?" Naruto guessed, knowing the Dark Knight's knack for carrying an assortment of gadgets in his belt for any situation. Including, but not limited to, shark repellent. Where, how, and why Batman had shark repellent was anyone's guess.

A smirk appeared on Batman's face, "I've taught you well."**(2)** He said as they began to go after the other two Heroes while forming a plan of their own.

"Don't remind me." Naruto mumbled.

The further that the team of four traveled into the alien factory the more they were confronted with more opponents, as the white aliens seemed to gain a backbone, if they even really have one at all, choosing to fight the Heroes instead of runaway like before. Normally the Heroes would have found themselves overwhelmed by the sheer numbers that the enemy possessed, but with Naruto's Shadow clone jutsu, a technique that had taken Diana and J'onn by surprise when the blonde first used it; they slowly gained ground on the enemy. Right now they were going up against a small group of aliens that refused to back down.

Diana was blocking the aliens' laser fire with her bracelets, and acting as a shield for the others. The Amazon Princess was about to move back, out of the line of fire, when three kunai, one of Fox's weapons of choice Diana had discovered, flew from behind her at the invaders. These she noticed with her keen eyes were different from the ones she had seen him and his clones use before as these had three blades rather than just one and a thicker hilt then the other kunai with something written on them. The kunai landed near the invaders, and for a moment Diana thought that her new comrade had missed, when suddenly there were three consecutive flashes of familiar blinding yellow light followed by the sound of some things hitting the ground, all in less than a second. Once Diana could see properly again she was witness to Fox standing over the downed forms of the invaders they were facing.

"What was that?" Diana asked the blonde Hero.

"Hiraishin," Naruto replied picking up the tri-pronged kunai. "It's a technique recreated by my father. It allows me to transport instantly to wherever one of these markers are located." He told her holding out the kunai by the ring at the end so that she could see the sealing array on the hilt.

"Magic?" The raven haired Amazon warrior questioned gazing at the strange characters curiously.

"Uh, something like' that." Naruto said not wanting to go into the schematics of sealing at that moment.

Batman, while Fox and Diana were talking, had been gazing were the invaders' prone bodies lay. "By the way they've been fighting." He started, drawing the others' attention to him. "It is almost like they are trying to force us to a certain location." The hero from Gotham reasoned. "What do you think J'onn?" Batman asked, asking the person with the most experience dealing with the white aliens, only not to receive an answer from the Martian, who seemed to be staring blankly ahead his eyes glowing slightly. "J'onn?" The Dark Knight asked as he and the other two looked at the last Martian.

Eventually J'onn came out of his trance. "Superman and Hawkgirl are down." He informed them. "They have failed."

"What?" Naruto said surprised, Batman frowning at the news.

"Are you sure?" Diana asked.

"I can sense it." J'onn told them grimly. "This way, hurry!" He urged them, leading them down a hallway, just as the room they were in began to be sealed off.

Running deeper into the factory a door opened behind them revealing more aliens, who started to fire on them. Falling behind Naruto stopped for a second to create five Shadow clones to act as distractions and engage the enemy before he ran to catch up with the others, arriving in time to see them enter a hole on an upper level.

Jumping up Naruto was met by the three Heroes. "I've bought us a few minutes." Naruto told them, "My Shadow clones will keep them busy for now."

"Then we should prepare ourselves for when they eventually find us." Batman decided, pulling out electric knuckle from his utility belt and putting them on.

"Look," J'onn said drawing the other's attention. "It's the central core."

The team of four had entered a large room with many of the invaders working diligently. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew how to do the same thing Naruto would have been surprised when he saw some of them working upside down or on the wall, acting as if they weren't standing on the wall or roof. At the center of the room there was a single platform that held a rock like object that floated in some sort of orange colored energy.

"How can we shut it down?" Batman asked J'onn.

"The ion matrix crystal," J'onn answered pointing at the rock like object. "If we can remove that we'll shut down the whole plant. I'll need a diversion." He stated.

"No problem," Naruto said confidently, forming a familiar cross shaped hand seal. "Diversions are one of my specialties, Shadow clone Jutsu!" The shinobi called, his form obscured by a cloud of smoke before a number of clones shot out of the cloud of smoke to fight some of the alien invaders. Naruto refusing to let his clones do all the work, and have all the fun, joined them tearing through one invader at the other with either a Rasengan or Taijutsu. At the same time Batman threw one of his batarangs that sliced through a pipe and causing black sludge to fall on two of the invaders. Diana wasn't idle as she pulled at another part of the organic looking factory causing it to detach as smoke started to fill the room.

With the aliens otherwise occupied J'onn shifted through the floor and made his way to the ion core. The last Martian had just pulled the core out of the energy field that it was contained in when he was shot from behind by some of the enemy reinforcements. Dropping the ion core J'onn fell to the ground barely being able to retain consciousness.

"J'onn!" Diana shouted in concern tossing two invaders off almost effortlessly before flying through another one, sadly the white aliens abilities made it so that they could reform their bodies from such injuries.

"Get him out!" Batman ordered once the Amazon Princess landed next to J'onn, tossing an alien that jumped on his back at two of its comrades. Beside him the original Naruto smashed a Rasengan into the chest of one alien before spinning around and landing a chakra enhanced kick on another.

Doing as instructed Diana easily lifted the large Martian thanks to her super strength. Behind her two aliens fell from above with their weapons ready to stop her only for them themselves to be assaulted by a pair of Naruto's clones, giving the princess enough time to fly towards the exit just as it started to close unopposed. Seeing their only way out being sealed up Batman rushed towards the exit, Batman with the use of his grappling gun and Fox simply running towards the exit, but not before the Dark Knight picked up the ion matrix crystal.

Landing near the closing door Batman realized they wouldn't make it in time, as did Naruto. Acting quickly the blonde Hero grabbed Batman's free hand before spinning around and tossing him towards the exit, getting the caped crusader on the other side, along with the ion crystal, just before it closed.

Realizing what happened Batman picked himself up and spun himself around to face the closing door, "Fox!" He shouted seeing the door close on the fox themed Hero just as he reached it.

On the other side Fox turned to face the enclosing invaders, each of them holding a laser gun in their hands. Despite the situation that he found himself in Naruto couldn't feel an ounce of fear or anxiety. He had faced off against things far worse than the situation that he currently found himself in. If Naruto was perfectly honest with himself, without being arrogant in the slightest way, he could destroy this entire factory in a matter of seconds on his own, so a few aliens wouldn't be a challenge.

"In the words of a certain undead bastard," Naruto began, his face shadowed so that only his glowing blue eyes could be seen, as he calmly walked towards the invaders. His calm aura actually managing to unnerve some of his opponents, a sensation they were not used to feeling. "You want to dance?"

With Diana and the others the Amazon rushed towards the door prepared to punch it open once she realized that Fox had made it through. Sadly before she could do anything the sound of laser fire blasting against the door, along with indentations on the organic wall, caused her to stop. "No!" She shouted in fear.

The sound of something slicing through the air caused her to turn her head enough to see the batarang with the Hiraishin seal on it to embed itself into the wall beside her. For a moment Diana expected Fox to appear in another flash, maybe a little worse for wear but at least very much alive, but then that moment passed and nothing happened.

"There is nothing more we can do for him." J'onn said somberly.

"You don't mean he's…" Diana trailed off at the end, turning to face him.

"Gone," J'onn finished as Batman retrieved his batarang silently, standing at the door afterwards.

A look of sadness appeared on Diana's face at J'onn's statement, as she turned her attention back to the door that cut them off from their comrade. "Hera, help us." The Amazon prayed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Batman, Diana, and J'onn were standing on top of one of Metropolis' many skyscrapers, looking down at the destroyed city and its rioting people. Some were robbing stores while others attacked their fellow man.<p>

"Perhaps mother was right about mankind." Diana said staring at the people in disappointment. These were the people that Fox willingly sacrificed his life for? At the moment they hardly seem worth his sacrifice in her eyes. "They are nothing but untamed savages." She decided.

"Do not judge them too harshly." J'onn advised her. "They act out of fear."

Looking back down at the people Diana could see a few who were trying to help others, paying no care for their own safety. Examples of these people were two men who were trying to move some rubble in order to rescue some children that were trapped and were asking for help. The blue eyed princess was about to go down there and help them when the rubble was surrounded by green energy that Diana recognized came from Green Lantern's ring. A few minutes later the three Heroes were joined by Flash and Green Lantern.

"Sorry we're late," Lantern apologized. "Had to stop and help some civilians." He explained.

"That's fine," Batman dismissed. "It's good you two are here. We have a situation." He stated.

"Well what did you call us back for?" Flash asked. Flash and Green Lantern had been placed on the same team and been sent to the Amazons, so that Flash got his wish just not the way he expected. Either way things hadn't been going well for them either.

"Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured." Diana answered. "They're trapped somewhere inside there." She finished pointing at the alien factory a little off in the distance, the smoke coming out of the plant and the lighting flashing around it making an ominous image.

"Whoa," Flash said.

"And where's Fox?" Green Lantern asked having noticed the blonde's absence.

For a few seconds those who had been teamed with Fox remained silent. "He acted heroically, till the very end." J'onn eventually said.

"What?" Flash said disbelievingly. "Fox is gone?" He could hardly believe it. The blue eyed hero seemed so strong and confident of himself that it seemed impossible that he could really be dead. "We never even got the chance to see who is fastest." Flash said sadly.

"He was a true warrior." Diana said softly.

"This is not good. Definitely not good," Lantern said looking at the factory.

"No kidding," Flash muttered. "Superman captured and Fox dead, things aren't looking good for us."

"That's enough," Batman said evenly. "What happened to Fox is tragic, but we can't stop right now to mourn his death. We still have a job to do until then we'll just have to move on."

Diana glared at the caped crusader a bit for his remark. "Fox was your comrade, wasn't he?" The princess asked him. "How can you just ignore his death so casually? He died saving you!"

"Because," Batman replied, not visibly affected by the glare Diana was sending him. "I knew Fox and I know that the last thing he would want us to do is mourn his death when there are people that need to be protected." The two glared at each other for a while longer before Diana backed down, knowing there were other matters to attend to. "Now let's move out."

The Heroes moved closer to the factory that had first fallen in Metropolis, the area around it completely cleared out by the alien walkers.

"I can't believe we are doing this again." Flash whispered from where they were hiding.

"If Superman and Hawkgirl are in there someone has to rescue them." Green Lantern told him before turning to look at J'onn. "You are sure that they are still in there, aren't you?" He asked unsurely.

"Yes," J'onn replied after a few seconds. "Your friends are alive but we must act quickly. The Imperium is coming."

"The who?" Flash asked confused.

"The supreme intelligence that commands these invaders," J'onn informed them. "We have met before."

"Right were going in." Lantern decided, "Flash create a diversion, Diana watch my back."

"You want to rely on an amateur?" She asked him with a smirk on her face, as a frown appeared on Green Lantern's.

While Flash drew the walker's attention, eventually causing it to step on a landmine and blow off one of its legs, the others made their way to the hole that Superman and Hawkgirl originally made, J'onn taking Batman's arm and flying him up. Once inside J'onn began to lead them towards where he sensed Superman and Hawkgirl were being held, Flash joining them soon enough. On their way to where Superman and Hawkgirl were being held the team of Heroes ran into a couple of guards, though J'onn easily dealt with them with a combination of his transformation and phasing powers.

When they finally reached where J'onn sensed where Superman and Hawkgirl were being held Green Lantern used his ring to make an opening in the wall that stood in their way. Once Lantern finished cutting through the wall it revealed an unconscious Superman and Hawkgirl being held upside down, quickly the Heroes made their way towards their downed comrades.

Hanging back Batman looked around. "Something doesn't seem right." He muttered suspiciously. There were no guards in the room and they had failed to meet anyone on their way there besides the first two guards.

J'onn looked at Batman, having heard what he said, before his solid orange eyes widened in realization. "Wait!" He shouted to the others, but it was already too late as the room once more sealed itself and gas started to fill the room. In a matter of seconds the Heroes were rendered unconscious but not without the Superman and Hawkgirl in the room first revealing themselves to be invaders that had shape shifted their appearance.

* * *

><p>When the Heroes finally regained consciousness they found themselves in a large room, their hands and feet encased in an organic material that they couldn't break through.<p>

"J'onn, J'onn' wake up." Superman urged the last Martian, as he and the others finally became aware of their surroundings. "You shouldn't have risked your lives for us." The Man of Steel stated.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing," Batman accused the last son of Krypton with a smirk on his face, from where he was being held a little above and to the left of Superman.

Superman looked at Batman strangely. He had known the Caped Crusader for a few years now and something about him just seemed off to the Kryptonian. Before he could determine what that was his attention was drawn by the sound of a male voice.

"Earth's mightiest Heroes, welcome," One of the invaders said, stepping away from the other white aliens, his form changing to Senator J. Allen Carter, former astronaut and the man responsible for convincing the United Nations to disarm all nuclear missiles.

"Senator Carter," Superman muttered.

"Unfortunately," The fake Carter began, "The real Carter never returned from Mars."

"Which probably explains why there wasn't any sort of information leak from the government," Batman theorized. "Because there was never any report of life on Mars. The other astronaut that went to Mars with Carter was probably killed and replaced as well." The Dark Knight reasoned.

"Excellent deduction," Carter replied, only the slightest bit impressed. "I guess there is a reason you are called the world's greatest detective."

"Thanks for the compliment," Batman thanked the alien. "But you got something wrong."

At that moment warning bells were sounding off in Superman's head. The Batman he knew was nothing like this. But he would have to confront the Dark Knight about it later right now he had to stay focused. "And you used me to weaken the Earth's defenses." The Man of Steel accused.

"You were so eager to cooperate." Carter said mockingly. "Thanks to you the humans were completely helpless against us."

"It's not over yet." Superman said as he once more tried to break free from his restraints but found himself still too weak to do so.

"That's where you're wrong Superman." Carter replied, a panel rising up from the ground that the faker senator pressed in order to open the ceiling above them. In the distance they could see a large alien ship high in the sky above them before a smaller black ship made its way towards them. "All hail the Imperium." Carter declared as he and the other invaders bowed.

From the ship a purple jellyfish like alien descended. It had many tentacles with no real face; its body was mostly transparent while its insides were a chaotic mess of dark smoke like substance and a few other colors. "J'onn J'onzz, it's been a long time." The Imperium greeted the last Martian, with a simple gesture being able to manipulate where J'onn was being held to come closer to him before being released. Before the J'onn could do anything some of the Invader soldiers carrying spears came forward and proceeded to shock the Martian until he reverted to his true form and fell to the ground.

"Much better," The Imperium said, sounding pleased. "You have defied us for centuries."

"And I will not bow before you or any of your kind," J'onn said, speaking telepathically with the purple alien, as he stood defiantly before the other alien.

"Then we'll personally see to finishing what should have been accomplished long ago." The Imperium said its tentacles moving toward J'onn, "The elimination of the last Martian." It finished, but just before it was going to send its tentacles to impale J'onn and dig under his green skin the Imperium was interrupted by the sound of someone's voice.

"Man you are ugly." Batman said, drawing everyone's attention, "I understand why you would want to steal the Martian's ability to shape shift if that's what you look like." He stated with a wide grin on his head.

"Ok," Flash began warily as he looked at Batman. "Either I'm still loopy from that gas or the Bats lost it." The others with the exception of one were thinking along the same lines.

"How dare you insult me?!" The Imperium said outraged, "You who are nothing but a mere _human_." It continued saying the word human with plenty of venom in his voice. "Know your place!"

"Oh who is going to make me? You?" Batman asked him challengingly.

"I'll turn your brain to mush." The Imperium declared.

"Try it," Batman challenged.

"Batman, what are you doing?!" Superman shouted, coming out of his stupor at how the Dark Knight was acting.

"Relax Supes." Batman replied calmly as Superman's eyes widened in realization.

The Imperium made a gesture with his tentacles and like with J'onn, Batman was moved closer to the alien, its tentacles drawing closer to Batman's face. If it, and the other invaders, hadn't been so focused on the Hero from Gotham he would have seen the smirk that appeared on J'onn's face. "Show me everything human." The Imperium ordered, "All your memories, secrets, fears, and sorrows!" It finished, placing two of its tentacles against the side of Batman's head as it tried to delve into his mind.

For a few silent seconds everyone watched as the Imperium used its telepathic powers on Batman, but those seconds seemed to last for hours. Then those few seconds passed and the Imperium let out a terrified scream as it backed away from Batman almost desperately.

"What are you?!" It shouted almost fearfully.

"What's the matter?" Batman asked faux innocently. "It almost seems you were scared by a monster, or at least the memory of a monster."

If the Imperium had a face it would be staring at Batman fearfully. When it had entered the masked vigilantes mind it found itself in a memory, and it was a memory of that much it was sure, but even as a memory it experienced fear like no other. It saw a swear and from a gate of opened iron doors appeared blood red slited eyes and razor sharp fangs that were bigger than the alien was. Even though it was a mere memory the Imperium was assaulted with an impending sense of death like none it had ever experienced before.

With all the other aliens scrambling to their masters side J'onn was able to recover and pick himself' up off the floor, changing into his superhero form as he did. Grabbing one of the Imperium's tentacles J'onn spun around threw the other telepathic alien into some of its followers.

With everyone distracted Batman shouted a, "Now!" before an explosion happened above them. Looking up everyone saw a second Batman standing over where the ion matrix core was being held.

"Batman?" Flash said confused.

"It can't be." Diana said, looking from the Batman that stood over the ion matrix to the one that was being held with them only for him to be obscured by smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed Fox, "But how?" The Amazonian Princess wondered dumbfounded by the fact that the Hero that she believed died was alive and well.

Acting quickly Batman placed a machine on the matrix core changing it from red to blue, and soon everything it was connected to was turning blue as well.

"What have you done?" Carter demanded.

"Reversed the ion charge," Batman replied calmly pulling out a grappling gun.

"The crystal destroy' it!" The Imperium ordered before the white aliens opened fire on the crystal only to see it protected.

"Everything is going according to plan I see," Naruto muttered before he started to summon his chakra. Chakra flared to life around him starting off small and growing in size resembling a column of translucent blue flames.

"Am I the only one having a DBZ flashback?" Flash asked with a smile on his face. "Quick someone find a scouter, see if he's over 9000 yet!"

Outside a beam of light shot out of the factory into the clouds above before they slowly started to disperse, revealing the blue sky above and allowing sunlight to enter the room where everyone was being held. Seeing the sunlight entering the room the white aliens scrambled to hide under the shadow of the ship that the Imperium had arrived in.

Breaking free Naruto went to help the others, as did Batman, starting with Diana, "How?" The Princess asked, as Naruto pulled out a kunai and started to free her while adding fire chakra to the small knife. "I thought…" She trailed off.

"It was a plan that Batman and I came up with." Naruto explained. "I was to take his place while he studied the ion matrix core and prepared a counterattack against the aliens." He told her, managing to free one of her arms in the meantime. "If things turned bad I would be able to catch the invaders by surprise and use that to our advantage to get everyone out."

"But when did you come up with it?" Diana questioned him.

"While you were rushing ahead of us, it was easy to tell J'onn of the plan through telepathy once we were separated." Fox replied a smirk appearing under his mask. "I told you before that now that you were a Hero you'd have to think differently. But there will be times when it is better to act instead of sit back and wait. I was a shinobi before I was a Hero, deceit and deception was part of my life I still use that at times as a Hero."

While Naruto and Diana were talking Superman felt his strength returning to him now that he was under the sun's ultraviolet rays. With his power returning Superman used his heat vision to free himself. Batman in the meantime had pulled out a mini laser and began to free Flash.

"Ultraviolet rays, coming from the depths of space the invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation." The Dark Knight informed everyone.

"Destroy them!" The Imperium ordered before his soldiers opened fire on the Heroes.

With one armed freed Diana brought one of her arms around Naruto's back, unintentionally bringing the masked shinobi closer to her bountiful chest and making his cheeks redden, to block some of the laser fire that was aimed at him.

Once freed Superman lifted some of the structure at Carter and the other aliens had been previously standing on to act as a shield from their weapons. Turning around Superman used his heat vision to free the still trapped Heroes.

J'onn once more grabbed the Imperium's tentacles, pulling it out from the shadows. "You live underground and shun the light." J'onn stated pulling the Imperium into the sunlight, its skin starting to boil and fester. "Why? Does it burn your peeled putrid skin?" He asked as the Imperium screamed in agony.

"That is one' nasty sunburn," Flash commented a disgusted look appearing on his face.

"So you were able to find a weakness after all." Diana said freeing her trapped arm.

"Yup," Naruto replied. "And I was able to get some friends to help us out." He told them.

The others were wondering what he meant, possibly what other Heroes he was able to contact, when a giant knife cut into the ceiling before a pair of webbed hands replaced it and forced the ceiling open allowing more sunlight to enter. The extra light forced the aliens to run for cover, a few unlucky ones falling over and melting in the sunlight. When the Heroes could see what caused it, it was honestly the last thing most of them expected to see. It was a large orange toad with blue markings around his eyes and mouth. It had a blue vest, a sphere tied around its neck, and a cigarette in its mouth.

"Man and I thought I've seen everything." Flash mumbled in awe. "That is one big frog."

"Toad," Naruto said, a grin appearing under his mask. "He's a toad not a frog." Fox corrected before waving at the giant toad. "Hey Kichi," He greeted his longtime friend.

"Yo Aniki," Gamakichi replied, further shocking everyone.

"Man I still can't believe how big you've gotten." Naruto said.

"Well that what happens when you don't see someone for a few years," Kichi retorted before looking over his shoulder. "Why did you summon us? These guys aren't that strong." The toad summon pointed out. "Pops isn't going to like that you summoned us just for these guys." Behind him Gamakichi could see his father, Gamabunta, along with Gamaken and Gamahiro lazing about while alien walkers were laid at their feet. Kichi could see his father's eye twitching in annoyance, as he left his knife stabbed into the front of one of the alien walkers. Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly at the news; he was going have to apologize to the Chief Toad with lots of barrels of Saki.

With everyone freed the Heroes quickly went on the offensive, each one using their specific abilities to take down as many aliens as possible, Gamakichi even helped a bit by creating a few more holes in the ceiling.

Naruto was tearing through the invaders effortlessly. They had no training and relied heavily on both their superior numbers and their laser guns. With Naruto's superior speed and chakra enhanced kunai he cut down one invader after the other using Rasengan to take down multiple opponents. After taking down a small group of invaders Naruto noticed that J'onn was shocked by the Imperium, the squid like alien sending electricity through its tentacles, before falling to the ground as the Imperium made its escape. The blonde Hero was somewhat happy to see the fake Carter being knocked away before turning to a puddle of white goo as it tried to escape with the Imperium.

Naruto wasn't the only one to see the Imperium trying to make its escape as Diana hooked the back of the ship that it was escaping it with her lasso, slowing it down from taking off with her incredible strength. Sadly a laser back from the back of the ship forced Diana to release her hold in order to block the laser. Seeing that Diana was forced to let go Hawkgirl flew up to the ship and began to smash her mace into it, the force it exerted and the electricity the mace released being enough to slow it down until Diana could grab her lasso and stop it completely.

"Kichi, let's go." Naruto said jumping onto the roof of the factory before jumping onto Gamakichi's head.

"Why Aniki?" Gamakichi asked as he looked up at the two Heroines. "They seem to have it handled."

"We're not going after that ship," Naruto replied creating a Shadow clone and pulling out a Hiraishin kunai before throwing it towards Gamabunta, the Shadow clone disappearing in a yellow flash. "We're going after that one." Fox finished pointing at the larger ship that hovered high in the sky.

Seeing the ship that Naruto was aiming for a smirk appeared on Gamakichi's face. "Right," The summon animal said before jumping towards it, out of the corner of his eyes noticing that his father had also jumped towards the large alien ship.

Diana and Hawkgirl had just finished destroying the ship that the Imperium had escaped in when a giant shadow enveloped the Amazon Princess before it was gone. Turning around the Diana saw that the source of the large shadow was the giant toad that Fox had called 'Kichi' that had jumped over her, Fox riding on his head. In the distance she could see another giant toad also take to the sky, this one's appearance similar to the one that Naruto was riding on only that its skin was a rusty red.

Once they reached the large alien ship Naruto started to go through some hand signs. "Kichi, give me some oil!" Naruto called, across from them on the other side of the ship the shinobi could see Gamabunta, his clone standing of in head, the toad's cheeks puffing out.

"You got it Aniki!" Gamakichi replied his own cheeks filling with oil before releasing it in a torrent at the same time that Gamabunta did.

Performing the last hand seal Naruto called out the name of the jutsu, "Fire style: Toad Flame Bomb!" Before releasing a stream of fire from his mouth that combined with Gamakichi's oil, their actions mirrored by Gamabunta and Naruto's clone, till the flames raged all over the ship. In a matter of seconds the ship was consumed by twin torrents of fire before it finally exploded.

Within the destroyed alien factory ruble was falling everywhere, Flash having to save Batman when the ship that the Imperium had arrived in fell through the roof. Seeing that the place was falling apart Flash suggested that it was time for them to leave.

"Not without them," Superman replied flying over toward where some people were being held in some type of pods, all of them unconscious.

"Then we need to hurry." Naruto said, having returned in time to see Superman release the civilians from their pods and knock out two aliens that had aimed their weapons at the Man of Steel. With the use his Shadow Clones Naruto helped the others gather the civilians before Lantern used his ring to transport them all out safely.

With the civilians safe the Heroes began to make their way out of the exploding factory, Superman and J'onn carried Flash and Batman respectively. Naruto was jumping up toward the ceiling when he felt his hand be grabbed by someone, looking to his side revealed that the person to be Diana.

"I've got you," She told him with a smile before she proceeded fly him out.

Landing outside Naruto and the others enjoyed the sight of the alien factory blowing up before a tremor threatened to knock them all over. The source of the tremor was the giant toad that landed next to the Heroes.

"Gaki!" Gamabunta said obviously annoyed.

"Oh, hey Boss." Naruto greeted the Chief Toad nervously.

"You mind explaining why, after years, you decided to summon me for these pushovers?" Gamabunta asked.

"Uh," Naruto muttered unsure how to answer.

* * *

><p>The following weeks consisted of destroying whatever troops remained of the invaders on Earth, either as a team or separately. Gamabunta and the other summons even stayed a bit longer to help, a condition that Naruto offered to appease Bunta along with plenty of kegs of alcohol from this world. It was not long after that Naruto got a call from Batman in order to show him something.<p>

"This is amazing," Fox said, looking down at the Earth beside Superman, as he stood within a space station that looked like a castle. It was mind blowing the difference in technology between the Elemental Nations and Earth, Naruto never expected to be out in space when he was growing up. Of course his mind was so filled with thoughts of being Hokage that he hardly thought of much else.

"I'll say." Superman said in agreement. He had seen the Earth from outer space more than once, but the Man of Steel didn't think he could ever get tired of the beautiful sight that the Earth provided. "Do your stockholders know about this Bruce?" He asked looking to his left as Batman approached the two Heroes.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D budget," Batman replied taking a look around the station for himself.

"Must be nice to be rich," Naruto commented tearing his sight away from the Earth.

"I can't complain." Batman said with a smirk before he started to explain the purpose of the space station. "This Watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from outer space." The Dark Knight explained just in time for Diana and Flash to arrive through the elevator.

"Not to mention a fully stocked kitchen." Flash added happily, "Ice Mocha?" He offered.

"No thanks," Superman answered, Naruto refusing as well.

Diana drank from hers and enjoyed the taste. "They don't have these on Themyscira." She commented lightly.

"Trust me Princess," Naruto began appearing next to the Amazon, and getting indignant shout from Flash for cutting him off. "That's just the tip of the iceberg. If you like that stuff you'll just love ramen. Just stick around and I'll show you were you can get some of the best food in the world."

"Perhaps I will." Diana replied.

"Speaking of ramen," Fox continued as he looked towards Batman. "–"

"No," Batman said before Fox could get a word out.

"But I didn't even say anything." Naruto complained.

"I have a pretty good guess." Batman stated. Even with his wealth there was a real chance of him ending broke if he offered to fund Naruto's ramen addiction.

"Impressive installation," Green Lantern's voice came from above them, Hawkgirl and him having taken a look of the upper levels, "Most impressive. But what's it got do with us?"

Superman took that as his signal to explain his idea. "I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong." Superman admitted. "Working together we saved the planet. And I believe that if we stayed together as a team we would be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What?" Flash asked with a smile. "Like a bunch of super friends?" He joked.

Naruto snorted, "Nothing so lame." He answered.

"Right," Superman agreed. "I was thinking more along the lines of a Justice League."

"Still kind of lame Supes," Naruto deadpanned before shrugging his shoulders. "But it's not like I have anything better to do." He continued taking off his hood to reveal his sun-kissed spikey blonde hair something that drew Dianna's attention for a bit, but leaving his face mask on, to the others. "I'm in." Fox finished sticking his hand out and Superman placing his own over it.

Flash was the first one to step forward. "With all of us behind it, it just might work count me in." Flash said putting his hand forward, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

"My mother might not approve." Dianna began hesitantly. "But I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." She finished as she joined the others.

"Well Bats?" Naruto asked looking at the only Hero present that hadn't said anything.

"I'm not really a people person." Batman said evenly. "But when you need help, and you will, call me." He told them.

"Understood," Superman said, knowing his friend well enough. "Then we are all agreed."

"Wait J'onn's not here." Diana said suddenly not seeing the green Martian.

Naruto was the first one to spot the Martian high above them. With the tiniest bit of chakra Naruto jumped all the way up to the platform leaving the others in stunned.

"Can he fly?" Flash asked Superman breaking the silence.

"Uh no," Superman replied. "Just jump very high up."

"Like entire skyscrapers in a single bound," Flash joked.

Naruto landed behind J'onn who was looking off into space. "What's wrong J'onn?" Naruto asked concernedly.

"My family and loved ones are long gone," J'onn replied solemnly. "I am the last of my kind, Mars is dead, and I am alone in the universe."

"I am sorry for your loss J'onn." Naruto said truthfully a sad look appearing in his eyes. "I can't even pretend to know what you are going through." The shinobi continued, "But I know that you are not alone. Superman understands what you are feeling being one of the last of his people. I am cut off from my world unable to return and see the people who I consider my friends and family. But Earth has become Superman's and my home, it could be yours too J'onn, and while we aren't related by blood that doesn't mean this team can't be family." Naruto finished confidently.

J'onn stared at Naruto for a moment before a smile appeared on his face and nodded his head before they went down and joined the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, please remember to review.<strong>

**I couldn't help myself here.**

**This will be explained in future chapters.**

**Later.**


	2. Tribute

**Every once in a while we come across something that we wish would never end so that we could enjoy for the rest of our lives**_** Naruto**_** was one such example. This chapter is a tribute I posted on November 6 2014 in each of my fics to the end of an era and possibly one of the greatest fictional heroes ever, though their will obviously be some debate about that and still have a few things to look forward to. Naruto to put it plainly was an idiot throughout the magna and probably left a lot of us disappointed at this fact. But something that we can't deny is that this idiot went from virtually nothing to the hero of the Elemental Nations. Naruto's childhood, though probably nowhere near as bad as most of us Fanfiction authors have made it out to be, is something that most wouldn't have been able to deal with. But that is what makes him amazing isn't it? We have an idiot whose determination and will pushed him to become stronger so that he could protect his home, save his friends, and bring peace to the Elemental Nations.**

**His greatest power, as noted by Kakashi and several others many times, is his ability to change those around him for the better and they in turn change those around them. Naruto inspired Gaara to accept others into his life and in turn Gaara was able to convince the shinobi of the Elemental Nations to look past their hatred for one another and fight for the sake of their freedom. Naruto had the shinobi of the Five Great Shinobi Nations fighting for him because they believed that Naruto would be able to make a difference and bring an end to Obito and Madara and later the Shinju and Kaguya.**

**Naruto refused to give up and continued to fight even when it should have been impossible. He doesn't pretend to have all the answers or perfect, he understands that there are some things he would not be able to do or accomplish. But he has his friends and he knows and isn't afraid to rely on them when he needs to. Though he might be stubborn at times and try to do it on his own anyway.**

_**Naruto**_** might have come to an end but we all will continue his legacy by writing fics about the blonde shinobi who changed the world.**

**On a more personal note NaruHina has been confirmed and I have not been more disappointed in a pairing outcome since Harry Potter did not end up with Hermione Granger. While I have nothing against NaruHina, so I hope no one reviews to this just to rant and rave about the pairing, personally I always hoped Naruto and Sakura would have ended up together, sadly that will never be now. It might not make sense to other pairing fans, but it's a personal opinion and preference.**

**Lastly I'm going to end this with a little rant. **

**What kind of name is Bolt for Naruto's sun? Sure Minato might have been a bit cliché but whenever I hear the name Bolt the first thing that will pop into my head is not going to be Naruto's son. It will be about the Disney movie about a dog that thinks he has superpowers whose name is Bolt.**


End file.
